Doppelgangers
by emeraldterror
Summary: At his school's basketball game, Ventus sees a teen that looks similar to him. Soon, he spots the same boy entering through the door of the ice cream parlor he worked at. "Can I interest you in anything?" he asked. "You, of course." Roxas/Ven Vanitas/Sora


_A/n: So, this is the "highly anticipated" rewrite of Look Alikes, titled, "Doppelgangers". It will feature a new pairing! *cough*Vanitas/Sora*cough*_

_Why, you may ask, am I not just uploading this in Look Alikes? Good question! Not to sound conceited, but I uploaded the first Ventus/Roxas story on here. I shit you not, look it up! So, deleting LA would destroy the evidence of the right I am entitled to, thus, I am uploading this separately. XD_

_This has been in the works for about a year now, and has gone through MANY changes... _

…_Now it's Roxas/Ventus… And, jsut so you're not disappointed, the summary doesn't actually happen... It's just to draw you in... It's more like that with Vanitas and Sora... XD_

_The dancing scene was partially inspired by the scene in 17 Again… XD_

_I hope that I have improved greatly from Look Alikes to Doppelgangers! _

_Written with help from: MieShei MuhFin. Honestly, I love you (in a completely platonic way in which a girl can love someone over the internet XD). You helped me out of my partial writer's block by giving me ideas and collaborating with me in a few scenes! You're totally awesome! …And that's why I dedicated a scene to you… You'll see when you get there… XD_

_Typos are imminent, but I don't happen to care. I'll probably fix them later. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or I Gotta Feeling, they all belong to either Square Enix, Tetsuya Nomura and Disney Interactive, or The Black Eyed Peas, Lady Gaga, and their record companies. _

_**Warning: **__Deceitfully naughty scene ahead!_

_Please read and review!_

* * *

_**Summary: **__At a rival school's basketball game, Ventus catches a glimpse of a teen that looks similar to him. Soon, he spots the same boy entering through the door of the ice cream parlor he worked at. "Can I interest you in anything?" he asked. "You, of course."_

_Doppelgangers_

* * *

In Ventus' opinion, today couldn't get any better. For one, he was going to be playing in the highly anticipated playoff basketball game that was expected to have over three hundred students attending, cheering for the home team. It was also said that the visitor team's attendance would be around half their amount, give or take a few.

The opposite team, Twilight Town High School, was highly skilled, having matched Hollow Bastion's own basketball team. Their last game had resulted in a tie, lengthening the season and postponing the bragging rights. It wasn't terrible; Ventus had always enjoyed playing basketball and was thankful for the opportunity to play competitively longer.

Taking a seat in an unoccupied desk in his last class of his school day, he allowed his pent up excitement to show through when his fingers began twitching. He was practically shaking in sheer anticipation, a large grin plastered on his face.

"Calm down, Ven, before you pop a blood vessel or something!" Snapping his head to his left, Ventus took in the sight of his teammate, who was also one of his best friends, plopping down in the seat beside him. His dark hair was as dangerous as it always was, the usual spikes standing in random directions. His seemingly unnatural golden eyes had their usual mischievous glint in them, piercing directly through Ventus with hues to match the blond's personality.

"Well, Vani," Ventus began, using the nickname he knew his friends hated. "I have every right to be excited, as there will be college scouts at our game. Of course, _you _of all people wouldn't understand _Mr. I-Don't-Feel-Anything-Because-I-Think- I'm-Awesome."_

Vanitas scoffed, turning in his seat so he would be facing the blank white board at the front of the class. "Whatever."

Ventus frowned at his friend, unsure if the raven was actually upset or just messing around with him, or something. Uncertain, he reached out, hesitating slightly before poking the raven. A golden eye trailed over to him and a smirk touched the raven's mouth as he uncrossed his arms.

"I guess it's _would _be okay to feel at least a little… eager." The word seemed a bit forced, as it was a word that was not familiar in Vanitas' vocabulary or actual emotions. He sighed in defeat, shrugging his shoulders as he turned to face his friend completely. "All right… I just maybe, possibly, sort of, _might_ be feeling a microscopic amount of anticipation." Victoriously, Ventus crossed his arms, smiling his approval.

The door to the classroom opened and in walked the teacher, silencing the class immediately. Vanitas' mouth immediately fell shut and he spun in his desk once again to face the front of the classroom. The teacher, whose slate-colored hair fell over his eyes, glared at the classroom before turning his back to write the day's lesson.

Ventus' lips quirked at their corners and he inclined his head to Vanitas and whispered, "If only I had a tape recorder so I could hear that over and over and over and over and o-"

"Ventus!" Mr. Ienzo hissed from the front of the class without turning to properly face him, causing the teenager to jump in his seat and Vanitas to snicker behind a hand. The class followed suit, but fell silent when their teacher threw them all a glare.

"Talk more quietly," Vanitas breathed, snickering at the pout on Ventus' lips.

"Uh-huh… whatever."

"Do you two want detention?"

Both teens' mouths fell shut, embarrassed that they had been caught once again. Glancing over at his friend, Ventus mouthed, "We'll finish this after class."

* * *

Of course, Ventus kept his promise as he practically tackled Vanitas to the linoleum floor of the school's crowded hallway. The raven cried out in surprise, staring down with wide, disturbed eyes at the giddy blond wrapped tightly around his waist. "C'mon, Vani! We have to go to the locker room so we can practice!" Vanitas continued to stare dumbfounded at the shorter teenager, right eye beginning to twitch when the blond still had not removed him.

"…The hell?"

Ventus sighed in defeat, allowing his arms to fall away and his smile to disappear. He crossed his arms and pouted, turning his head away from his friend. "…Just wanted to cheer you up," he grumbled. "Always cheers up Aqua and Terra…"

Vanitas continued to stare at him, eyes beginning to twitch more dangerously. He raised a finger and pointed to himself, spluttering, "Do I look like Aqua or Terra?"

"No," Ventus muttered, still refusing to not make eye contact with the raven. "You look like a… _meanie_."

Vanitas sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, rolling his golden eyes to cease the incessant muscle spasms. "You really need to colorize your vocabulary. 'Meanie'? Is that all you have to insult me with?"

"Shut up. Just because _I _don't say… f…" his voice trailed off, refusing to finish the word. "Just because I don't curse_,_" he began again, raising a finger to point at the teen standing over his shoulder. "Does _not _make me unable to insult you."

"_Sure," _Vanitas drawled, turning to walk in the direction of the male locker rooms. Ventus cried out in surprise and ran to catch up with him. The blond frowned at the raven when he fell into step beside him, tugging on the straps of his backpack in irritation.

"Don't mock me," he whined, turning his nose to the air opposite Vanitas.

"Whatever," Vanitas enunciated in an annoying twang. Ventus only rolled his eyes as they passed the wrestling room, where the cheerleaders were currently practicing their routine for the game. A few of the girls disbanded away from their team and ran towards the two basketball players.

"Ven!" cried Aqua, throwing her arms around the short blond. Vanitas rolled his eyes, turning to face the mass of female bodies engulfing his friend. Rikku and Yuna were in the mix as well, mauling any part of their favorite teenager they could get a hold of. Paine watched the occurrence from a safe distance with amusement plain in her features.

"Are you all done yet?" Vanitas asked, shoving his hands in his pockets and cocking his head to the side.

"Sure!" Aqua smiled, releasing the boy. The other girls followed suit. "Good luck, little guy! We're counting on you!" she cried after them when they began, once again, towards their destination.

When they reached the locker room without further distraction, they changed out quickly. They rushed out of the room and towards the gym, knowing that Coach Eraqus was _not _going to be very happy that they were late. As predicted, their coach was only mildly upset, as he noiselessly jerked his arms towards the court to tell them to "get their asses in gear or else" angrily. They obeyed, and they soon found themselves blocking, dribbling, and shooting continuous baskets.

* * *

It was awe-inspiring feeling walking through the double doors that lead into the gym that was practically filled to the brim with people. The roar that erupted upon his entering caused him to tremble from the nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. He suppressed in deep inside of him and cheered along with them, throwing his arms in the air. Behind him, Vanitas scoffed at the roar he earned. He pushed Ventus along the side of the bleachers and towards the court. The cheerleaders were already set up and dancing to a song blasting through the large speakers hanging above them. The game wasn't due until a few minutes, but there were already crammed bleachers.

Ventus roared in approval, jumping in with the girls and taking part in the dance he had learned from Aqua. It was simple, really.

Swaying his hips to the left, to the right, and back again to the beat with his hands on each side of his hip, he grinned at the roar of approval from the teenagers in the stands. When the hum of an unknown instrument in the background of the constant metallic beat began, he slowly lifted one arm and momentarily traced his hand down the back of his head before following with his other arm and repeating the same thing over when his arms slid down the imaginary curves of his body down to his hips.

The cheerleaders screamed at the hilarious sight of the blond leading their provocative dance.

"_I gotta feeling!" _he sang, spinning on his heels. The girls behind him formed into a tight circle around him, beginning the dance over again with doubled, bouncy vigor. Just for this stunt, they had redone the entire choreography to include him. He always enjoyed doing things like this; and when there was still plenty of time before a game; it was only fair to perform.

The song continued and Ventus still sang at the top of his lungs while the girls around him either executed cartwheels or round offs. He grinned and did his own front flip, earning a roar from his friends in the stands. Off to the side, Vanitas smirked, waiting for the end of the dance.

After a few minutes of constant movement, Ventus broke away from the crowd of cheerleaders to join his friend. Everyone cheered for him, even the people that were in the stands on the opposite side of the room for the visiting team. The blond faced them, throwing two his fingers in their direction, forming a peace sign. They cheered again, despite the traitorous assumptions that arose from their team.

When they reached their team, Terra clapped the short blond on the shoulder, laughing along with him. "That was great!" he shouted above the screams and music. Ventus only grinned in response and brushed the hand off.

Coach Eraqus rushed over with his clipboard tucked under his arm. "Alright kids," he said, panting from the short sprint. "This is either going to make or break us. We trained hard for this, and I expect the greatest out of all of you." The teenagers nodded in response. "We're going to kick their sorry asses!" The boys cried out in approval. "We're going to be champions!"

"Yeah!" the team roared.

"We're going to win!" The team cried out once again. The all formed in a circle, arms meeting in the center and overlapping each other. "Break!" their coach cried out and they all pushed their arms further down before throwing them in the air with shouts of utter adrenaline. They broke apart and people scattered into their positions in the court while Cloud and a few others were, grudgingly, chosen to be withheld until the second quarter.

Standing not too far from Vanitas, Ventus stood facing the opposite team. He quickly glanced around the players, from the right to left, and jolted when his eyes caught someone. His eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open.

…Was that kid new?

He glanced over to Vanitas and saw that the raven had the same expression. He was so distracted that when he turned back, he was almost missed the ball that was thrown in his direction. He caught it, stumbling back a few steps, and dribbled it a few times before running in the direction of their hoop. He spotted Vanitas standing beside it and passed it towards him, watching as the raven threw it into the circular ring. People cried out along with the cheerleaders.

A member of the opposite team ran to the ball and grabbed it, bouncing it a few times before sprinting off in the opposite direction. Ventus ran after him, almost close enough to the ball to intercept if he tried to throw it. The blond with the ball, someone that Ventus was mildly familiar with, smirked and threw it to a person behind him before the short blond could get a chance to stop it.

He spun on his heels and he was met, face-to-face, with the boy that had caught his eye earlier. The blond in front of him, whose appearance was scarily similar to his, glanced around and noted that all his teammates were being blocked, man-to-man. The room seemed to grow silent and the mutual thought between everyone in that room, save for his teammates, was: "What the hell?"

Ventus was dumbstruck and thus, when the blond before him charged forward, he was knocked over mercilessly. He cried out when he hit the floor and he glared up at the boy. People booed and someone from the boy's team cried out, "What the fuck, Roxas?"

"Foul!" the referee shouted, following with Ventus' number, but the blond was still too shocked to notice or move. Vanitas stomped over to him and pulled him to his feet.

"Dude, get your head in the game!" Vanitas growled, pushing him to the free throw line.

Ventus' mind was swimming… He could focus properly, even when the ball was shoved into his hands and the crowd fell silent. His head ached and he couldn't tell if he was severely hallucinating or if it was real. The ball flew out of his hand and rebounded off the rim.

His day could _not _get any worse than it has already been.

* * *

Ven had been immediately taken out of the game following his miss on the free throw shot. His skull was throbbing from the result of mulling greatly the boy from the opposite team's existence. He cradled his head in both hands and groaned.

Coach Eraqus spared a glance at him and frowned. "Ven," he said, seating himself behind the blond. "Don't let that kid get in your head."

"So… Weird…" Ventus groaned, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Oh my god!" there was a shout of surprise from Vanitas. Ventus' head snapped up and his eyes grew wide.

…Vanitas didn't say that…

A brown-haired copycat stood before the raven himself, blue eyes wide and jaw slack. Ventus immediately concluded that this kid was new as well. It seemed the only thing that made sense in the world.

Ventus gawked in bewilderment as Vanitas stared down the identical teenager before him and winked seductively, causing an embarrassed blush to spread across the other boy's features.

Vanitas easily brushed passed the look-alike, bouncing on the balls of his shoes to dunk the ball in the basket. Easily, it fell through the metal ring and a member of the opposite team grabbed the ball and hastily began running to his team's basket to close the ridiculous gap of points Hollow Bastion had in the lead.

Ventus watched the two strange copies of himself and Vanitas play the game. He was astounded by their skills, despite their beginner status. The way they could dribble the ball and still sprint across the court, catch the basketball with only one hand and not be threatened by gravity's effect… He hated them.

Most of all, Ventus hated the boy, "Roxas" as his teammates called him, that had practically body slammed him to the floor. He was a complete… _jerk. _He cursed his mind for the censoring he did not desire at the moment. He wanted to call him worse. He hated him for screwing up his chances of getting a scholarship… '_If I ever see him again,' _he thought, '_I'll kick his… ass.' _He did not regret the curse word.

The game passed without further incident. Although, Vanitas was still playfully teasing the brunet boy that would only blush furiously and curse the boy's name under his breath. Roxas, the complete and utter asshole, was still showing off and being a ball hog.

Ventus hated his guts.

"Hey, Kobe! Pass the ball, won't ya?" a blond boy on Roxas' team called to him. Roxas only ignored him, rolling his eyes and shooting another basket…, which flew right on in. Ventus felt his entire face twitch in anger.

The buzzer resounded throughout the entire room and Ventus sent a pleading look over to Coach Eraqus, who nodded with a knowing smile. Leon, a tall brunet senior who had been playing from the beginning was pulled out in room for the angered blond.

Running into the court with an angered glare, Ventus stared down the blond that was sneering at him from across the room. He walked up to him and growled menacingly, "I'm going to _fuck you up."_

The blond hardly looked taken aback, instead he grinned widely and cocked his hip to the side as he rested his hand on it. "We'll just see about that."

Ven glared before backing away towards his the raven that was eyeing him reproachfully. "Don't try to start shit," he commanded the blond boy.

Ventus only shot a glare at the teen. "I'm going to kick that dick's ass."

Vanitas was only slightly shocked at the boy's uncharacteristic language, but recovered. He smirked down at the boy. "Seems like you're coming around!"

"Shut your goddamn face, I'm pissed."

"Pleasant language, I will hold this against you."

The game began, punctuating Vanitas' statement.

Ven rushed forward, having been passed the rough ball immediately upon starting.

God… He loved Cloud for doing that…

The other blond had that same cocky smirk as he sprinted, throwing up his arms to block the other's shooting-point. A growl ripped through Ventus' throat and he contemplated punching the teen from sheer anger and adrenaline. "Really?" the blond hissed, squirming his body in different directions as he frantically thought of where to turn. Desperately, he quickly feigned passing the ball to the right, where Vanitas was standing with a smirk, instead lunging his body to the left and going around the other blond.

Roxas whipped his head in the other blond's direction, a look of surprise being replaced by a mischievous glint in his cerulean eyes. Meanwhile, Ventus threw a glance over his shoulder, sprinting faster to the opposite side of the court while dodging teenaged boys that were attempting to block him. He twirled around a tall, silver-haired boy, lunged away from a massive, grinning red-head, and ran passed a boy that was frightening enough to almost make him drop the ball altogether.

Wasn't that Saïx? That dude was _scary… _

All his options were blocked. Saïx was blocking Terra, another boy was blocking Vanitas, and he couldn't just _turn around… _He shrugged and bounced the ball a few times experimentally, pirouetting on his left foot a few steps. He almost let out a girlish scream when he found Roxas standing directly behind him. The boy's cocky smirk was frustrating and he snarled once again at the boy.

"I'm open, Ven!" Cloud called out just to the right of the named blond. He jerked his arms to the right, sending the ball flying in the other blond's direction. Roxas threw his arm out, successfully intercepting the ball.

The blond boy spun on his heels, dribbling the basketball he had obtained with his right hand. "Axel," he cried out, faking a toss over to him to throw off Ventus.

Although, he was too smart for the other boy. Ventus pursued the boy, ignoring the colossal red head, "Axel" he seemed to be named, and continued sprinting after Roxas.

The clock was running out. Every movement was slow but the clock seemed to be speeding up with each step Ventus took. The clock was nearing zero, the final quarter was already nearing its end. Hollow Bastion was ahead by two points…

Ten seconds… the crowd of people held their breaths as Roxas positioned himself.

Eight seconds… Ventus skidded to a halt as Roxas threw the ball.

Six seconds… The ball soared through the air.

Four seconds… Ventus held his breath and hoped failure in desperation.

Two seconds… The ball neared the hoop…

The buzzer resounded throughout the entire room, the crowd stayed silent. The ball went through the metal ring… Twilight Town's visitors cheered loudly at their team's victory. Ventus cried out in humiliation and anger, stomping over to the similar blond standing before him. "You asshole!" He screamed, throwing his arms in the air. Restraining himself from punching the boy from sheer frustration, he spun on his heels and ran.

To where, he hadn't an idea.

…Probably to the locker room… And then to work.

* * *

The artificially chilled air was blasting through a grate high above him, cooling the air despite the unbearable heat. Ventus was leaning over the counter of the ice cream shop he worked at, beads of sweat slowly making their way down his forehead. His breath was coming in pants, his fingers digging into the sharp corners of the flat surface. His cheeks were flushed a deep red and he rested his head on the cool glass.

"Ngh…"

The bell that was positioned above the door chimed, indicating that someone had entered the little shop. He lifted his head and stared at the person standing in the doorway. Vanitas stared down at him in surprise, golden eyes wide and his left hand still on the bar welded to the glass door. It turned into a smirk as he stepped toward the boy across the counter. Reaching the miniature door beside him, he pushed it open and entered the tiny space behind the counter.

"Must have been a fun run, huh?" he asked him, clapping the boy on the shoulder. "Five miles, I'm proud of you! But if you wanted a ride, you should have just asked me."

Ventus only groaned, lowering his head to rest his cheek on the cool glass once again. "I hate that guy…"

Vanitas pulled over the stool that was being used to prop open the door to the storage room behind them and plopped down onto it, nonchalantly resting an elbow on the surface the blond beside him was leaning on. "I know. What an ass, he won the game for his team."

Ventus lifted his head to glare at his raven-haired best friend, growling, "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't use sarcasm."

"That brunet was hot…" Vanitas mused, winking down at Ventus.

"You are only saying that because he looks like you," Ventus countered, rolling his eyes.

Vanitas sighed, his eyes scrolling over to the large window to his direct right, where he had a perfect view of the crowded road and the setting sun. The traffic was jammed due to Hollow Bastion High School's big game, and many people were walking to the nearest bus station to return to Twilight Town, which was only a half hour to an hour away.

"Oh… Look," Vanitas sang, pointing to the large window. Vanitas turned his head in the direction of the window, eyes narrowing significantly when he took in the sight of the boy that he hated so much.

"Roxas," he hissed, glaring at him as he and the boy that was similar to Vanitas turned into the glass door. He straightened, fingers tightening harder around the corner of the counter they were curled around until the tips turned an ashen color. The door chimed as it slowly opened, and in walked Roxas and the mysterious brunet.

"Hi, Sora," Vanitas crooned, causing Ventus to turn his head to stare at him in disgust and confusion. The brunet, "Sora", flinched, halting in place. Roxas snorted, crossing his arms and cocking his hip to the side.

Sora turned to the blond beside him and tugged pathetically on his arm, whispering, "Can we leave?"

"No," Vanitas grinned, batting his lashes flirtatiously at the brunet teen. "Stay a while." A rose-colored blush pooled beneath Sora's tanned cheeks.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ventus hissed at the raven beside him, snapping his head in the other teen's direction to get a better look at him.

Vanitas ignored his best friend, propping his other elbow on the glass surface he was leaning against. "I couldn't help but notice that you wanted ice cream," he said, staring at the brunet clinging to Roxas. "I can take you to the storage room to get it…" His statement trailed off with a suggestive tone and Sora squeaked before hiding behind the blond.

"Run along, Sora," Roxas grinned, placing a hand on the brunet's shoulder to push him forward. The brunet stared at the blond wide-eyed as Vanitas ran over to him, tightly wrapping his hand around the boy's wrist. Sora screeched in response, desperately attempting to dig his heels into the tiled floor as the raven pulled him through the storage room's door, shutting it behind him and locking the dead bolt.

Ventus glared at the door, pretending not to hear the thump against a wall or the shouts of protest slowly turning into soft moans after a few silent minutes. He turned back to Roxas, only to jolt away when he found the look-alike looming over him with a perverse smirk on his mouth. His glare intensified at the teen's presence.

Roxas leaned over the counter and into Ventus' face, eyes half-lidded and smirk embedded into his lips. Ventus' breath caught in his throat. "Why are you angry with me?" he asked in a low voice.

Ventus hesitantly ran his tongue over his suddenly dry lips. His eyes narrowed to keep himself from going severely cross-eyed. "You cost me an important opportunity, you ass," he hissed.

Roxas chuckled-Yes! Actually had the _nerve _to laugh in Ventus' face!- and pulled his head back. "That's why you're mad?"

"Yes, dumbass," he growled, baring his teeth at the blond before him.

"I really like your nicknames for me," Roxas smirked, hoisting himself onto the glass counter.

"Get off of there," Ventus commanded, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders to try to push him off. Roxas only lifted his legs onto the counter, spun, and jumped inside the tiny space alongside the other blond. Ventus' eyes narrowed significantly once again and he placed his hands on his hips. "You can't be in here."

Roxas leaned forward, close to Ventus' face and breathed, "Why don't you make me?"

Ventus pushed him away and turned, hiding the light blush on his cheeks. "Fucker," he muttered under his breath.

Roxas slid his hands down Ventus' arms and rested his head on the other boy's shoulder, causing a shudder to twitch down the blond's spine. He sharply brought his elbow back, catching Roxas in the stomach. The taller blond's arms flew off, but he did not double over in pain as Ventus had anticipated, he merely walked around the other blond to properly face him. "Stop being creepy," Ventus hissed, pushing at Roxas' shoulders to keep his distance. "Someone might walk in and get the wrong idea."

"With the way Sora's screaming, they'd run the minute they opened the door."

_So that's what that was…_

Ventus' eye twitched as he finally focused on the background noise. He whipped his head in the direction of the door. "Holy shit," he began, but made no move to walk to the storage room. "He's getting raped…"

"Nah," Roxas simply said, shrugging off the boy's hands when he wasn't paying attention. "I've heard Sora's pretty loud…"

Ventus whined, covering his ears with his hands to drown out the noise. His eyes scanned the room, widening in relief when they landed on the stereo across the room. He quickly burst into a sprint, jumping over the counter, over chairs and tables before skidding to a halt in front of the decrepit music player. He pushed the button that powered it, praying it worked. He thankfully sighed when music began playing through the speakers. He searched through stations before finally settling for whatever CD was in the player, turning the volume high enough to drown out the sounds from the storage room, which just happened to be the poor machine's maximum.

"_I've never seen one like that before…" _A soft hum followed the woman's voice that was blasting out the speakers. _Don't look at me like that. You amaze me." _A girlish giggle followed her statement. The hum's steady crescendo erupted into a drumbeat. _"Ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart. He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart."_

"Lady Gaga, nice choice," Roxas remarked sarcastically, shouting over the music.

Ventus whipped his head over to him and scoffed, shouting back the woman's lyrics to ignore him, _"Look at him, look at me! That boy is bad! And honestly, he's a wolf in disguise, but I can't stop staring in those evil eyes!" _

Roxas hopped over the counter, shoving his fingers far into his eardrums to block out the woman's voice. He reached Ventus and extracted his hand, wrapping it firmly around the other blond's wrist. He forcefully pulled him out the entrance, making sure to flip the card that stated the store's occupancy to one that represented vacancy.

Ventus stared at him puzzled as the taller blond sat down on the sidewalk beside the door. Lady Gaga's music was still audible through the sealed door, but it was significantly muffled compared to being inside the small room. "Why the hell did you say it's closed? I could get fired, you know!"

"I don't think your boss would appreciate customers being scared away because two people are fooling around in the back."

Ventus merely crossed his arms and slid to the floor beside him. He _did _have a point, but that didn't mean his opinion of the annoying blond hadn't changed.

After a few silent moments of watching the bleeding sky turn dark, Ventus raised his eyes to the veranda above them and the lack of lighting that the store was equipped with. "Should we turn on the lights?" he asked the other blond.

"I don't want to go back in there…"

Ventus nodded in agreement, patiently waiting for the tall streetlamp looming above them to flicker to life. Thankfully, nobody was foolish enough to pass the "closed" ice cream shop that was blasting Lady Gaga to drown out unmentionable things with two identical teenagers sitting in front of it that weren't related and was darker than an alley in _east-_east New York where the pot-selling muggers are mugged by the crack-selling muggers.

At around the fourth or fifth time through _Telephone, _Roxas angrily sighed allowing his head to fall back and hit the brick wall of the small store. He brought it forward and once again slammed it against the wall with doubled vigor. Ventus' mouth fell open and his arm shot out, grabbing the boy's chin harshly. "What the hell are you doing?"

Roxas opened his eyes and glared at him through tired cerulean irises. "I'm tired of this."

"Hey, no one gets tired of Lady Gaga! She's awesome and she's a musical genius and-"

Roxas leaned forward and touched his lips to the other blond's lips, effectively silencing him. He pulled away and grinned at the blush on Ventus' cheeks. "I'm tired of feeling narcissistic."

* * *

_A/n: Rushed ending is rushed… D: Fail basketball is fail, but I still love it. Fail eight pages is absolute fail. Win improvement is win. Go read Look Alikes, dammit! _

_Whatever, I still absolutely love it. Another addition to the pathetically tiny collection of Roxas/Ventus fics on here! At least I finished it before the anniversary of Look Alikes' completion! XD_

_Just to say this now… I hate flames. Flames equal certain death. Honestly, don't click the goddamn link if you hate the goddamn pairing. ._._

_Arianna out! :D_


End file.
